


Is it Working?

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flourish and Blotts, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Hermione's mundane evening closing the book shop gets shaken up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	Is it Working?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightValkyrie/gifts).



> For my fabulous pal, MidnightValkyrie! She requested Draco/Hermione with a picture of flowers made from book pages as the prompt.

When evening fell on Diagon Alley, the sign on the door of Flourish and Blotts was flipped to "Closed."

Inside, Hermione was recording the day's profits in a thick ledger when a sound at the door caught her attention. With a wave of her wand, the money floated off to stack itself on a shelf under the counter, and she moved to the door.

There in the small window giving a view out the door was a blond wizard with his expression set in stone.

Draco often visited her on evenings that she closed, but usually he brought dinner and didn't look like he was going to snap his jaw from clenching it so hard.

Unlocking the door, she ushered him in, finding it strange when he didn't speak, instead pacing back and forth and entirely avoiding her eyes.

"Draco?" Finally, he stopped and turned towards her, only a few feet away. With a snap of his fingers, a bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand.

Except they weren't flowers, not really. They were crafted from paper, and Hermione could see passages from some of her favorite books printed on the petals.

His chest expanded on a rough breath as he squared his shoulders, relaxed his jaw, and met her gaze for the first time since arriving.

"You think flowers are a waste of money because they won't last." 

She did. Why use hard-earned coins for something that will die in a few days? Nodding, she waited for him to continue, staying quiet through a few false starts as he cleared his throat, finally opening his mouth and speaking in an even, steady voice.

"This… This will last. Forever, if you'll have it."

There was more to gleaned from his statement than the simple meaning of the words he spoke, and more at stake than the acceptance of some paper flowers.

"Forever." It was a statement more than a question; she already understood what he was saying.

A few steps carried him forward until she had to tilt her head back to see his face. 

"Yeah. Forever," he said.

Hermione couldn't help the grin spreading across her face. "Are you asking me to marry you, Draco?"

"Is it working?"

"A bit."

"Then yes. I am." Before she could say anything else, warm fingers traced along her jaw as he tipped her head back with his thumb beneath her chin and kissed her, slow and sweet and full of all the things she knew he couldn't articulate.

Parting slowly with hands lingering as they pulled apart, they stood there for a moment just breathing together.

The flash of vulnerability and uncertainty in his eyes spurred her to end the torment. She carefully took the bouquet from his hand, looking down and smoothing the edges of the petals with her fingertips.

"All right."

One beat. Two.

"All right? That's it?"

She peered up at him through her lashes, no longer able to hold in her mirth. "Yep."

He scooped her up and spun her around, their laughter loud and happy in the quiet shop.


End file.
